


Glasses

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lance being Lance, Pidge without glasses, Shiro in glasses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: Pidge keeps being spotted without their glasses and everyone is starting to worry why.





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me as i saw a post of Shiro in glasses and thought to myself "what if Shiro needed reading glasses and Pidge shared theirs?" And here I am an hour later with this pile of word vomit.

The first person to notice was Lance. As he walked into the "comfort zone" as he so proudly called it and flopped down onto the white couch with a loud sigh of boredom. 

"Hey pidgey... I'm bored why don't you st- where are your glasses?" 

Pidge blinked up from their cushion on the floor dragging tired eyes away from the screen of their computer to look at lance. "I don't actually need glasses Lance, I just wore them as part of my disguise and got used to having them."

Lance only stared in confusion for a moment before shrugging and going back to bugging them for attention.

\--------

The next time someone noticed it was Hunk. Glancing out from his spot under the machine the two had been tinkering on together after picking it up from a swapmoon a while back. 

"Hey Pidge can you hand me the 3/4 wrench?" He held his hand out waiting but when no wrench instantly came he pushed himself out further to glance over at the youngest paladin. 

Pidge was crouched by the toolbox with a wrench pressed practically to their nose glareing at the tiny engraved numbers on it. 

"Uh... Pidge? Where are your glasses?" Pidge jumps and looks over wide-eyed at the big man. 

"Oh... I uh... must have left them in my room. Haha silly me." They knock themselves in the forehead with a fist and stick their tongue out. Hunk questions the fact that Pidge never uses their room, like ever, but doesn't say anything out loud. 

\---------

Coran and Allura notice at the same time having called pidge into the bridge to look at the planetary holograms to see if they could help with a fuzzing glitch they'd been having lately. 

"As you can see it's just not quite right." Coran stated after bringing up the bright lights. 

"Um..." Pidge sounds unusually hesitant as they walk closer to a large blurred planet. "Not to sound human but, what exactly are you seeing thats wrong with it?" 

Allura brings her hands down to her sides looking down at the squinting figure. "Pidge, don't you usually have those circles of glass wired over your eyes?" 

"You're absolutely right princess!" Coran exclaims smacking his fist into his open palm. "You once explained to me that they helped you see things because your eyes needed recalibration!"

Pidge snorts. "My glasses? I accidentally broke them! Don't worry Hunk is fixing them for me. I'll help you when I get them back. 

\---------

Keith noticed when he asked for help memorizing the training maze. After being steered into a wall and shocked for the fourth time he glared up at the mop of brown hair.

"Pidge are you actually paying attention or did I make you mad at some point and you're getting your revenge now?" 

Pidge's face appeared fully with a rub of their bare eyes and an apology. "Sorry Keith. I'm not doing it intentionally maybe we should try again in a few hours." 

Keith scowled. "Why aren't you wearing your glasses are you trying to kill me?" 

Pidge frowned. "I wasn't wearing them when you asked me its not my fault you didn't notice until now." And they turned off the maze and stomped off before Keith could get to them to talk. 

\------

"I'm just worried about them, you know the other day I watched them make a turn too soon and smack right into a wall?" Hunk sighed as he walked down the hall looking over at Lance beside him. 

Lance looked confused. "They told me they didn't need the glasses. That they were just for show!" 

"And you believed them? You really are an idiot." Keith chimed in from behind them causing Lance to glare over his shoulder and almost run into a wall himself only hunk's hand steering him saving him. 

"Of course I did! Why would Pidge lie about something like that?" 

Hunk just sighed stopping them in front of Shiro's door. "I just think we should talk to Shiro. Maybe they know a way to get Pidge to be more responsible with their glasses. I've seen them without them more and more since our last swapmoon trip." 

Keith reached around them to open the door without knocking shoving Lance inside and following shortly after. Hunk shaking his head as he walked in last leaving the door open. 

"You know a patient person knocks and waits to be let into a room thats not theirs." Shiro sighs putting a strip of fabric in the book he was reading and placing it on top of the large pile by his bed. 

"Uh... Shiro?" Lance stared, half pushing himself up from his Keith enduced tumble to the floor. 

Shiro blinked behind large lenses, taking in Lance's confusion, then up at the other two who wore similar faces. "What?" 

Hunk slouched a little looking off to the side. Pressing his index fingers together he mumbled. "You uh... got something on your face." 

Shiro reached up to wipe at his face and his fingers connected with glass pushing it painfully against the bridge of his nose. "Oh... oh no..." he quickly yanks the glasses off sticking them on top of the pile of books. "Pidge loans them to me for a couple hours a day so I can read.... I uh... have trouble seeing close up and they noticed." 

"But Pidge is nearsided, they can't see far away." Hunk states. 

"Oh please!" Pidge pipes in from behind the three causing them all to jump and Lance to make a very unmanly squeal. "You think with all this space technology I can't program a pair of glasses to adjust to anyone's vision automatically? You give me too little credit." 

"Guys, please don't tell Allura." Shiro shifts uncomfortably not making eye contact with any of them.

"Oh don't worry." Lance grins finally standing up all the way. "I won't have to tell her, because I'm gonna show her!" He holds up the orange rectangular device in his hand, glowing brightly in the room with a perfect picture of a confused shiro, large glasses covering half his face. 

Before anyone can react Lance kicks the pile of books causing them and the glasses to scatter across the room and runs out the still opened door in search of the princess and Coran excited to show them their adorable leader at rest.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
